Systems for restraining vehicle occupants during front impacts are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,243 to Blackburn et al., assigned to TRW Vehicle Safety Systems Inc., discloses such a system. The '243 patent further discloses control of the actuatable occupant restraint system in response to sensed occupant position and weight.